Día del amigo?
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: Algunos más ruidosos, otros más callados, más temperamentales, más calmados, listos...como sean, son amigos y así es como todos ellos se querían.


Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece.

* * *

Día del amigo.

Las clases ya había terminado hace minuto y medio, sin embargo, Haru y Makoto aún se encontraban dentro del salón de clases, esperando por la persona que los retenía allí.

-¿Qué crees que quiera?- Preguntó el oji verde a su acompañante sentado a su lado.

-No lo sé.- Alguna razón debía haber para que el chico de los ojos rojos los citara a quedarse después de clases, no en el club de natación, no en la casa de Haru, en el salón. El peli negro le cuestionó eso a su amigo.

\- Quizás sólo es porque se le es más fácil y rápido llegar hasta aquí.-

\- Sí, pero...- El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió al delfín, dejando ver como un chico alto con sus gafas puestas y su bolso al hombro ingresaba a la habitación.

-Oh, ustedes están aquí.- Fue lo que dijo a sus amigos mientras se acercó hasta quedar a unos lugares de distancia de los otros dos jóvenes.

-Sí. ¿Él te dijo que vinieras?- Preguntó Makoto.

-¿Eh? Oh sí, así fue.- Rei parecía algo intranquilo por la situación, quizás porque no tenía idea de lo que el chico planeaba.

-Nunca se sabe que esta pasando por su cabeza ¿Verdad?- Dijo antes de agregar.-Haru cree que es raro que nos llamara aquí, admito que parece algo inusual que no esperara a hablarnos después ¿Tú que piensas Rei?-

-Bueno, suena a algo que él haría, pero en todo caso, quizás significa que también le dio el mensaje a alguien más.-

-¿A alguien más?- El chico de los ojos azules preguntó como para confirmar, antes de levantar la cabeza para ver a Rei.-¿Te refieres a..?-

-Permiso.- La frase de Haru volvió a ser interrumpida por el sonido de alguien entrando al salón.

-¿¡Rin!?- El de pelo oliva dijo una vez que vio al nombrado con ropa casual ya dentro de la habitación.

-¿También te dijo que vinieras?- Al parecer el recién llegado cuestionaba lo que los otros tres hacían allí.

-Sí, veo que a ustedes igual.- Respondió y luego sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo.-Dejó esto en mi casillero en Samezuka, ni siquiera sé como lo hizo.-

Dejó el pedazo de hoja arrancada en el escritorio de su amigo-rival.

"13:00 salón 2 de biología, jueves. No faltes"

Era lo que decía junto con una caricatura de la persona que había hecho el mensaje con un dedo levantado expresando una orden, estaba hecho a mano y en una hoja rayada (aunque esta no fue respetada).

-También puso uno en mi mochila.-

-Y en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.-

-Yo encontré uno en mi porta útil.-

Rin suspiró, al parecer fastidiado.-¿Que es lo que querrá?-

-¡Feliz día del amigo, amigos!- Ese grito entusiasta fue lo único que los cuatro alcanzaron a oír antes de ser fuertemente abrazados por el rubio que saltó sobre ellos, capturándolos.

-¡Nagisa!- Se quejó Makoto, que junto con Haru, estaban prácticamente soportando el peso de los demás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, también sofocado por el abrazo.

-¿Día del amigo?- Cuestionó el más callado.

-Así es.- Nagisa al fin soltó a sus amigos, permitiéndoles la libertad, todos se separaron al instante.- Lo investigué, en muchos países del mundo se celebra el día de la amistad a fines de julio, me pareció una gran idea y nosotros vamos a celebrarlo juntos.- El alegre rubio saltaba festejando.

-¿Así que por eso nos dejaste esos mensajes mediocres?-

-Oh, Rin-chan no seas malhumorado. ¿No sabias nada de eso Rei-chan?-

El cuestionado acomodó sus lentes antes de responder.-Bueno, recuerdo haber leído algo sobre esa celebración pero no se festeja aquí como tal.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero técnicamente...- Empezó levantando su dedo índice y aclarándose la garganta.- la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas declaró un día internacional de la amistad, pero, los países americanos son los que principalmente los festejan, aunque no los únicos, claro. Por ende, estamos en todo derecho de festejar este día y lo haremos.-

-Si tan sólo estudiara asi para sus exámenes.- Comentó el peli azul. Mientras Nagisa festejaba, los otros cuatro, sólo podían observar la nueva locura de su amigo.-¿Qué...qué se supone que debemos hacer?- Preguntó Rei, deteniendo absolutamente a su compañero.

-¿Eh? Oh, haremos una piyamada en la casa de Haru-chan, claro.-

-¿En mi casa?-

\- Como siempre tomando decisiones por su cuenta.- Suspiró el oji verde.

-Sí sí, en tu casa, bueno siempre y cuando estes de acuerdo, obviamente.- Sí, eso no hacía ninguna diferencia en el animo de sus compañeros.- E intercambiaremos regalos y la pasaremos muy muy bien... Y eso me lleva a un divertido juego que será perfecto.-

-¿Amigo invisible?- Preguntaron los jóvenes mirando por encima del hombro del rubio, el cual se hallaba sentado con cinco papeles que él había escrito.

-Sip, sortearemos estos papeles con nuestros nombres, debemos regalarle algo a la persona cuyo nombre esté en el papel que tomemos, pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta el momento del intercambio de obsequios ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero, tu nombre no está en ningún papel.- Señaló Rei.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, y además el nombre de Rei está escrito dos veces.- Está vez fue Rin el que corrigió.

Después, con los papeles ya corregidos, cada uno de los chicos tenía en un su mano el nombre de la persona a la que deberían regalar, todos leyeron el nombre y asintieron con decisión.

\- Entonces, nos veremos allí ¿Verdad?- Nagisa preguntó mientras mostraba la cara más brillante y alegre jamas vista en la historia de la humanidad ¿Quién se atrevería a decirle que no? Todos asintieron en respuesta.

* * *

Viernes por la tarde en el hogar Nanase, ya estaba oscureciendo y el chico que allí residía trataba de disfrutar la tranquilidad en la que la casa aún se hallaba, ya que sabía que probablemente no duraría mucho cuando sus amigos llegaran ¿Podía haber calma cuando todos ellos estaban juntos? Probablemente no, pero así es como todos ellos se querían.

Haru estaba dentro de la bañera, adorando el contacto de su piel con el agua, sumergiéndose de vez en cuando. Escuchó el sonido de alguien golpeando abajo, sabía quien era y sabía que entraría sólo, por lo que lo dejó ser. Tenía razón, en cuestión de segundos, Makoto estaba extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a salir de la bañera.

-Buenas tardes, Haru-chan, otra vez ahí ¿Eh?- Sí, algunas cosas no cambian.

-Buenas tardes.- El peli negro aceptó la mano, salió del agua y se dispuso a seguir hacía su habitación.

-¡Haru!¡Está vez no dijiste...-

-Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Haru-chan.-

Está bien, nadie podría haber escuchado el sonido de las ilusiones del oji verde al romperse.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, los jóvenes nadadores tomaban té tranquilamente en la sala de la casa, cuando el timbre sonó, al abrir la puerta Haru, se encontró con Rei y con el confabulador de la reunión, Nagisa. Este último saltó de alegría al ser atendido.

-Feliz día, amigos. ¿Como están?- El rubio sacudió fervientemente su mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Rei, Haru se quitó del camino para permitirles el paso, los dos entraron.

-¿Rin aún no ha llegado?- Nagisa preguntó al ver a Makoto solo, de inmediato tomó asiento, siendo seguido por los otros dos.

-No, aún no.- Makoto le respondió antes de felicitarlo como él había hecho antes.

-Mako-chan.- El chico parecía conmovido y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el nadador de espalda, dándole un fuerte y apretado abrazo que atentó con pulverizar los órganos internos del otro que de todas formas le sonrió.

El timbre volvió a sonar unos minutos más tarde, Haru abrió la puerta y detrás de ella estaba Rin.

-Hola.- Dijo antes de que se le indicara pasar.

-Rin-chan, ya llegaste.- Celebró Nagisa mientras comía una de las galletas que él había llevado. El pelirrojo contestó de manera afirmativa.

-Todos creímos que traerías a Nitori.- Dijo Haruka una vez que su amigo había tomado asiento.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué pensaron eso?- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Oh. ¿Ai-chan no vendrá?- Nagisa preguntó con un puchero fingido, antes de mostrar su brillante sonrisa alegre.-No importa, nos divertiremos los cinco.-

Todos veían con claridad lo emocionado que el rubio se encontraba por la festividad, quizás no lo entendían pero, de nuevo, quien puede decirle que no cuando su rostro muestra tanta ilusión e inocencia.

-No se preocupen por él, lo saludé en la mañana.- Ese comentario captó la atención de todos.

 _-Rin-sempai.- Nitori se encontraba frente al pelirrojo que lo había llamado._

 _-Mira, a Nagisa se le ocurrió que celebremos un idiotez del dia del amigo o algo así, a mí no me interesa, pero te compré esto.- Le dijo al conmovido chico de pelo gris._

 _El regalo era un CD de música que Rin había oído que Nitori quería.-¡Gracias, Rin-sempai!¡De verdad, gracias!- Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, abrazando su obsequio._

 _-No te emociones tanto.- Sonrió y le toco la cabeza, gesto que casi hace llorar al menor._

-Qué deberíamos hacer primero?- Preguntó el peli azul. Todos miraron al adorable chico que ahora comía dos galletas simultáneamente.

Este, sumido en el azúcar, estaba a punto de contestar cuando fue interrumpido por los demás presentes.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!-

Le gritaron conociendo de antemano como era su amigo.

Nagisa masticó felizmente las galletas de chocolate, degustándolas con placer, los otros solo podían ver la manera bestial de comer de su amigo esperando a que concluyera, al fin el rubio tragó su golosina para proceder a lamer las puntas de sus dedos, algo manchadas por los chips de chocolate y contagiadas del sabor.

-Regalos.- Exclamó emocionado una vez había acabado con su comestible y limpiado una mancha que reposaba en su mejilla.

Así comenzó el intercambio de obsequios.

Nagisa salió corriendo (innecesariamente) a buscar el regalo que había preparado, mientras los otros también se alistaban.

-Makoto.- Haru fue el primero en acercarse a la persona a la que debía regalar que era su mejor amigo- Ten.-

Makoto se sorprendió pero tomó el pequeño envoltorio sonriendo y al abrirlo, se encontró con un delfín madera celeste y blanco, idéntico al llavero que su mejor amigo tenía y que había conseguido en el club de natación cuando eran niños. El de los ojos azules se había sentido un poco culpable porque Makoto también había querido el mismo llavero y se decidió por esculpirle uno para él.

-Wow, Haru-chan ¿Lo hiciste tú?-

-Hermoso.-

Se escuchó murmurar de fondo a Nagisa (con el regalo ya en manos) y a Rei.

-Gracias, Haru.- Sonrió honestamente.

Mientras eso pasaba, Rei, que estaba sentado cerca de Rin, le alcanzó al mencionado una caja envuelta en papel regalo, deslizándola sobre la mesa.

-¿Gafas para el agua?- Preguntó al ver la caja libre de envoltorio.

-Sí, me han dicho que ya ha roto la cinta de algunas por su costumbre de tirar de ellas antes de nadar, por lo que creí que le vendrían bien.- Explicó el chico, causando un fuerte sonrojó en Rin, todos rieron con fuerza.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que...- Comenzó el temperamental chico, se dio la vuelta y al ver al joven de cabellera azabache esquivándolo mirando al techo.- ¡Haru!.- Gritó provocando más risas del grupo, finalmente suspiró y le agradeció a Rei el regalo, en verdad, no le venían nada mal unas antiparras nuevas.-Por cierto.- El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió al delfín que estaba sentado.- No te lo mereces pero toma.- Le dijo con un leve sonrojo antes de arrojarle una bolsa de regalo, a Haru le brillaron los ojos cuando vio su contenido.

Makoto tomó asiento al lado de su rubio amigo para entregarle su obsequio que resultó ser dos bolsas de la proteína sabor fresa que tanto le gustaba al chico, este festejó alegremente.-Sí, le pedí a alguien que las consiguiera.-

-Mako-chan, eres el mejor. Gracias- Nagisa abrazó con mucha fuerza a su amigo secreto.

-¿En verdad está consciente de lo que hizo?- Preguntó más para sí mismo el chico de las gafas.

-Rei-chan, Rei-chan.- Gritó el rubio, soltando al oji verde y corriendo hasta donde estaba el otro. Le extendió la caja de un extravagante envoltorio que había protegido celosamente.-¡Ábrelo!-

-S-Speedo-Murmuró con un tic Rei sosteniendo el pequeño traje de baño.

-Sí, representa muchos momentos que pasamos juntos y creí que te gustaría tenerlo.-

-G-Gracias, no era necesario.-

Luego de eso, los chicos cenaron una mezcla de lo que cada uno había traído (sólo uno de ellos comió caballa) y se encontraron en la sala jugando con cartas, sólo que Makoto no sabía bien como jugar, y aunque trataron de explicarle se equivocaba de vez en cuando, acabando de a poco con la paciencia de cierto chico de dientes puntiagudos.

-Oye, si no vas a seguir las reglas no deberías jugar.-

-Tranquilízate, no es su intención .- Trató de calmar el rubio.

-¡Es sólo que me exaspera!-

-Lo siento.-

-¡No le grites a Makoto!-

-¡Tú no me grites a mí, Haru!-

En tanto la discusión continuaba y se extendía a otros temas más allá del juego, Nagisa sólo trataba de mantener su sonrisa aunque se le notaba incomodo.-Chicos...oigan...- Pero no le prestaban atención. -¡Oigan!- Gritó al fin obteniendola.-Ah...¿Qué tal si comemos algunas galletas? aún me quedan muchas y podemos jugar a otra cosa o ver una película ¿Está bien?-

Todos tomaron una de ellas y el silencio llenó la habitación, dejaron de pelear pero se notaba la tención entre algunos de ellos.

Esa tención sólo causó más peleas a lo largo de la noche, no se decidían por la película, por ningún juego, por nada, así que ya cansados se quedaron sentados.

-Tks..como sea, ni siquiera sé porque decidimos hacer esto.- Murmuró en voz baja el pelirrojo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico que compartía el color de sus ojos lo escuchara.

-C-Con permiso.- Dijo de pie, antes de irse en dirección a otra habitación.

Los demás se miraron entre sí. En especial, Haru le dio una fuerte mirada de reprimenda a Rin.

-¿Qué?-

-No tenias porque decir eso.-

-Aunque estabas enojado, creo ese comentario fue doloroso para Nagisa.- Intervino Makoto.

Esperaron unos minutos, y luego siguieron el mismo camino que el miembro faltante había tomado antes.

Rei golpeó la puerta.- Nagisa-kun, ¿Estás bien?-

-S-Sí, no se preocupen, chicos.- Se escuchó desde el interior luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

-¿Nagisa, podemos entrar?- Preguntó el del cabello entre oliva y marrón.

Ante la respuesta afirmativa del chico, ingresaron a la habitación para ver al rubio sentado con las rodillas flexionadas cerca del pecho y los brazos cruzados sobre estas, su mirada levemente afligida hizo crecer el sentimiento de culpa de los otros cuatro.

-Nagisa ¿Qué sucede?- El chico no respondió inmediatamente, pero la sonrisa triste que colocó en su rostro era despedazante.

-Quería...celebrar nuestra amistad, pero cuando pelean así, pienso que quizás fue una mala idea después de todo.- Rin no podía arrepentirse más por haber dejado salir su último comentario.

-Nagisa.- Haru se acercó al chico y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de este y se agachó para estar a su altura.- No necesitamos un día para saber que somos amigos.-

-Lo sé, pero cuando estamos todos juntos, pasándola bien y riendo o incluso cuando tú y Rin- chan se enojan y luego todo vuelve a se genial...esos momentos significan mucho para mí y cuando me enteré de que este día existía creí que sería lo mejor para vivir uno de esos momentos.- Con cada palabra Nagisa estaba más y más cerca de llorar.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Rin.- No creí que fuera tan importante.-

-Todos lo sentimos.- Consintió Makoto.- Rin promete portarse bien si sales de aquí y nos das otra oportunidad.-

-¿Eh?-

-Chicos...- El rubio se detuvo a ver la sonrisa en los rostros de los demás.-Vamos, aún tenemos toda la noche.- Nagisa mostró su verdadera sonrisa, alegre y genuina.

El resto de la velada resultó ser divertida para todos, recordando momentos y creando nuevos, como los verdaderos amigos que siempre fueron.

Ya no hubo accidentes (excepto de algunas discusiones menores, nada que no pudiera repararse solo) disfrutaron de la compañía mutua, y al otro día cuando debieron marchar, todos se iban sonriendo.

-¡Deberíamos volver a hacerlo!-

Y es que aunque algunos más ruidosos, otros más callados, más temperamentales, más calmados, listos o como sean, son amigos, y así es como todos ellos se querían.

Haru cerró la puerta y con su mano derecha sobre esta, suspiró. Entonces, recordó algo...

 _-No te lo mereces, pero toma.- El pelirrojo le arrojó una bolsa de regalo al regazo, los ojos de Haru brillaron al ver su contenido._

 _-Bueno, aunque no me tocó comprarte un regalo...si íbamos a festejar el día del amigo, me sentía mal de no darte nada, así que te compré esto.- Makoto le extendió un regalo a su mejor amigo mientras estaban solos._

Haru camino velozmente a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sonriendo al encontrar las veinte latas de caballa que sumaron los regalos de sus dos amigos.

-Makoto...Rin...-

Murmuró para sí mismo y se dispuso a cocinar.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, para empezar, este es mi primer fanfic de Free! Y también el primero que no es romántico.**

 **Acá en Argentina, hoy, 20 de julio, se celebra el día del amigo y** _ **¿Qué representa mejor la amistad que Free!?(Nota:**_ **Al menos por ahora, no soy fanática de ninguna de las parejas de este anime, al menos no de las homosexuales. Raro ¿Eh?)**

 **Y me dije** _ **está bien, pero no termines con una de esas escenas súper cansinas de intercambio de regalos que aburren a los lectores**_ **así que** **por favor díganme que les pareció esa parte.**

 **Ok, Feliz día, saluden a sus amigos y gracias por leer.**

 **PD: Ya sé que Rin parece estar " en sus días" en el fic pero ¿Qué no es así siempre? Y Rin ( al igual que otros pelirrojos) no menstrua pero algo parecido, su pelo se pone más rojo en esos días del mes.**


End file.
